


Abandon Me

by SockWantsToDie



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Leaving? What Leaving?, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockWantsToDie/pseuds/SockWantsToDie
Summary: [Rick Sanchez x Reader x Morty Smith]Seems that Rick and Morty need to pick up and leave again. But do they really need to?





	Abandon Me

I quietly stare at the older man standing before me in pure disbelief.

"So you're just gonna.." I trail off, taking a moment to gulp "Leave again?"

"Uh, yeah." He replies nonchalantly "I'm pretty sure that's what I just said."

Morty rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of what to really do or say. He'd never had a [First Name] approach him in any of the other dimensions he'd been in.

"We do it all the time, I guess." He tells me

"That doesn't make it any better." I argue softly

Tears prick my eyes as I turn to look away. I was still new to the whole 'multiple dimensions and timelines' concept. But I had enough of a grasp of it to know that they probably wouldn't come back ever again.

"Aw geez, [First Name].. do-don't cry." Morty says

"Seriously, please don't." Rick adds

Rick glances over to me as Morty walks over. He awkwardly slips an arm around my shoulder, hunching over to my level. Even though he probably knew it was useless to console me, it was nice that he still tried.

"I-it'll be alright." He tells me

"So I'm never gonna see you guys again?" I ask

"Yeah, pretty much." Rick shrugs

"Rick!" Morty exclaims

"What? Y-You want me to lie to them?" Rick questions "Say something like "Oh don't worry we'll be back soon." or something corny and cheesy like that?"

"No Rick, I just- have a little respect man."

"Sure Morty. Let-Let's sugar coat things until we give people -uuurp- diabetes." Rick continues

He takes out his portal gun and begins fidgeting with the settings. Morty sighs and turns back to focus on me, who was already a sad mess.

"[First Name] listen I-"

"No, Morty. It's fine." I say "You guys do this all the time."

"Damn right we do." Rick chimes

"But do me a favor." I begin

"Wh-Whats that?" Morty questions

"The next dimension you go to," I swallow "If you see me, go up and say hi, okay?"

Morty gives me a sad smile.

"Of course." He tells me

"Alright Morty, let's go. We don't have a lot of time here." Rick comments

"Sure, Rick." Morty gives a small sigh

He leaves my side, his hand being removed from my shoulders as he walks away. Rick fires the portal gun and a portal appears on the ground. Morty waves me goodbye one last time before jumping in. Rick turns to me.

"In all seriousness, you're-You're a good kid [First Name]." He says

"I'll see you around." He waves

"Bye Rick." I tell him "Thanks for letting me adventure with you guys."

"Anytime." He says

Despite how he rolled his eyes, I knew he meant it deep down.

But with that, they were gone.

And I was alone again.


End file.
